These embodiments relate to hair brushes, and more particularly to hair brushes used by persons who have had hair extensions installed into their natural hair.
Many persons have short hair and cannot for one reason or another grow their hair long or wish that they had long hair for a specific event. Many times these persons desirous of long or longer hair have hair extensions installed or applied. This can be a time-consuming process and they do not wish to pull out or possibly damage their natural hair or any hair extensions that they have installed in their natural hair when styling or brushing. These individuals also need to brush and style their hair with the extensions installed. A great many of the hair brushes in the background art are not designed for brushing or styling natural hair that has had hair extensions installed. These background art brushes can cause snags or pulling of the hair extensions from the natural hair and damage either the hair extensions or the natural hair.
There is a need for a hair brush that can be used by one having hair extensions installed in their natural hair that will not damage the hair extensions or their natural hair by pulling the extensions from the natural hair.
The device described shows a unique design of alternating loops and straight boar hair bristles or surrounding loops with boar hair bristles that aid in the brushing and styling of natural hair with hair extensions installed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a unique brush that has alternating loops and straight boar bristles or loops surrounded by boar bristles to enhance the shine and lessen the possibility of damage to the installed hair extensions and the user's natural hair.
These together with other goals of these embodiments, along with various features of novelty which characterize these embodiments, are pointed out with particularity in the remaining portions of this disclosure. For a better understanding of these embodiments and the operating advantages, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and attached descriptive matter.